PROM NIGHT
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Saat prom night, Hayate ga punya pasangan nih. Hinagiku sang Ketua OSIS juga sama aja. Gimana kalo Hayate ngajak Hinagiku jadi pasangannya, ya? Warning : OOC, typo, abal, dll. A HayaHina fic. Don't like, don't read. Mind to RnR, minna? *puppy eyes*


**PROM NIGHT**

**Yosh, moshi-moshi, minna...**

**Ketemu lagi sama Shana-chan, author tersayang #plaak... ini di fic Hayate the Combat Butler yang kedua. Awalnya sih idenya muncul pas saya pagi-pagi habis mandi mau berangkat ke sekolah. Pas saya kacaan, (*readers : ganjen amat...* *Shana : biarin*) nah tiba-tiba nongol deh ide fic ini. Eniwey, daripada readers bosen dengerin omongan GaJe saya, baca aja ya... Cekidot!**

**Summary : Saat prom night, Hayate ga punya pasangan nih. Hinagiku sang Ketua OSIS juga sama aja. Gimana kalo Hayate ngajak Hinagiku jadi pasangannya, ya?**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, ide payah, pokoknya ancur, de-el-el...**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Hayate x Hinagiku**

**Disclaimer : Hayate the Combat Butler akan selalu punya Hata Kenjiro**

**...m( ^ o ^ )m...**

**~PROM NIGHT~**

**Mansion Sanzenin, 06:58 a.m.**

Pagi yang tenang damai di mansion itu terusik sebuah suara dari sebuah kamar. Itu adalah kamar nona pemilik mansion, Nagi Sanzenin. "Hatchuu...". "Nagi, kau sakit pilek?" tanya Maria, maid-nya Nagi. "Ha-hatchuu... Sepertinya begitu, Maria," jawab Nagi dengan suara serak. "Baiklah, istirahat ya, sepertinya kau tidak usah sekolah," kata Maria sambil keluar kamar.

"Maria, apa yang terjadi dengan nona?" tanya Hayate Ayasaki, butler Nagi yang sekarang sudah siap dangan seragam butlernya yang biasa. "Nagi terkena pilek. Sepertinya kau harus pergi ke sekolah sendiri, Hayate," kata Maria. "Eng, Hayate, Maria. Aku ingin ke sekolah," kata Nagi, keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nona!" Hayate dan Maria berseru keras. "Tidak boleh, kau harus istirahat. Jangan turun dari tempat tidur, kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja," kata Hayate sambil menggiring Nagi ke kamarnya. "Tapi aku mau ke sekolah! Aku mau bersama Hayate," kata Nagi pelan di kalimat terakhirnya. "Nona, jangan memaksakan diri. Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya tidak usah ke sekolah untuk menemani nona, bagaimana?" tawar Hayate. Tapi belum sempat Nagi menjawab, handphone Hayate berdering.

"Halo?" Hayate mengangkat teleponnya. _"Halo, Hayate? Ini Hinagiku,"_ balas suara di seberang, yang merupakan suara Ketua OSIS Akademi Hakuo, Hinagiku Katsura. "Oh, Hinagiku. Ada apa?" tanya Hayate yang merasa heran, karena tidak biasanya Hinagiku meneleponnya. _"Ada apa, katamu? Kau kan panitia acara prom night malam ini. Kau lupa ya, sekarang semuanya berkumpul untuk mempersiapkan acaranya!"_ kata Hinagiku yang sedikit kesal karena Hayate santai-santai saja melupakan acara itu. "_Kami-sama_! Aku benar-benar lupa! Maaf, Hinagiku, aku akan segera ke sana," kata Hayate sambil menepuk dahinya. _"Baiklah, tapi cepat ya, semuanya menunggu,"_ kata Hinagiku, dan dia langsung menutup telepon.

'_Bagaimana ini, aku harus menjaga nona, tapi acara prom night akan gagal kalau aku tidak datang,'_ batin Hayate. "Ada apa, Hayate? Kau kelihatan cemas," tanya Nagi. "Oh, nona. Erm... Sepertinya saya tidak bisa menemani nona, karena saya harus menyiapkan acara prom night nanti malam. "Oh..." kata Nagi pelan. Dia sebenarnya ingin bersama Hayate, tapi Nagi tahu tanggung jawab Hayate sebagai panitia, apalagi dia yang menyuruh Hayate menjadi panitia.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ya, jangan lupa untuk memberikan proposalnya besok ya," terdengar suara Hinagiku kepada anggota OSIS setelah rapat selesai. Nagi dan Hayate yang kebetulan lewat, datang menghampiri Ketua OSIS yang cantik itu untuk menyapanya. "Hai, Hinagiku. OSIS ada kerjaan apa lagi?" sapa Hayate. "Oh, hai Hayate, Nagi. Tadi aku diberitahu kepala sekolah bahwa sekolah ingin mengadakan prom night, dan menyuruh OSIS menyiapkannya. Dan acaranya minggu depan, tapi kami masih kekurangan panitia," keluh Hinagiku yang memang kelihatan lelah dengan acara satu ini.

"Wow, pasti capek sekali ya, mengurusi prom night," komentar Hayate. "Yap, dan acaranya pun sangat-sangat meriah, jadi kerjaanku bertambah dua kali lipat. Belum lagi aku harus mencari orang yang mau menjadi panitia," tambah Hinagiku, menghela nafas. "Memangnya apa keuntungannya menjadi panitia?" tanya Nagi yang akhirnya bicara. "Yah, para panitia-dan pengurus OSIS-akan menjadi sorotan dalam dansa prom yang sebenarnya hanya boleh diikuti senpai-senpai kelas tiga, begitu kata Kepala Sekolah, walaupun aku tidak yakin itu adalah keuntungan," jelas Hinagiku.

Sedangkan dalam bayangan Nagi, dia berpikir tentang Hayate yang mengajaknya dansa, dan menjadi sorotan. "Halo, Nagi, kau disana?" kata Hinagiku yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Nagi. "Hah, ada apa? Ah, itu tidak penting. Hinagiku, aku ingin menjadi panitia prom night!" kata Nagi dengan semangat '45. "Eh? Ehm, panitia yang kami cari akan berhubungan dengan pekerjaan berat, makanya kami mencari laki-laki," kata Hinagiku yang terkejut karena Nagi tiba-tiba menunjukkan ketertarikan pada sebuah kegiatan seperti OSIS.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, Hayate!" Nagi berkata keras sambil menunjuk Hayate. "Y-ya?" tanya Hayate. "Kau harus jadi panitia prom night itu! Boleh kan, Hinagiku?" kata Nagi yang semangatnya tak berkurang. "Bo-boleh, tapi apa Hayate mau? Ini pekerjaan berat, lho," kata Hinagiku yang masih kaget. Hayate yang menyadari deathglare dari Nagi, langsung menjawab terbata-bata, "Y-yah, a-aku sih tidak apa-apa." "Bagus, selamat bekerja, Hayate," kata Nagi puas sambil menepuk pundak Hayate dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Hayate dan Hinagiku.

"Psst, Hayate, apa yang terjadi dengan Nagi?" tanya Hinagiku, berbisik-bisik sambil sweatdrop. "Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Hayate, yang seperti Hinagiku, berbisik-bisik sambil sweatdrop. Jadi itulah cerita bagaimana Hayate menjadi panitia prom night Akademi Hakuo.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Baiklah, pergi saja. Aku akan bersama Maria," kata Nagi sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Hayate heran karena nonanya perhatian begitu, tidak biasanya. "Nona yakin?" tanya Hayate. "Iya, kamu tidak dengar aku ngomong apa?" balas Nagi. "O-oh, baiklah, habis tidak biasanya nona pengertian begini. Biasanya nona keras kepala dan egois dan..." sementara Hayate bicara begitu, simpang 4 muncul di kepala Nagi. "CUKUP! CEPAT PERGI!" teriak Nagi kesal sambil melempari Hayate dengan bantalnya. "Waa..." dan Hayate pun kabur.

**Akademi Hakuo, 07:23 a.m.**

"Hinagiku, ohayou..." panggil Hayate setengah berteriak kepada Hinagiku, yang menunggu di halaman sekolah. "Ah, Hayate. Akhirnya kau datang, aku sudah lelah menunggumu," kata Hinagiku berkacak pinggang sambil sedikit mengomeli Hayate. "Gomen, aku harus minta izin nona dulu, jadi agak lama," jelas Hayate. "Baiklah, tapi cepat bekerja. Ini yang harus kau kerjakan, dan harus jadi sebelum jam makan siang!" perintah Hinagiku sambil memberikan sebuah kertas berisi daftar pekerjaan Hayate. "Banyak sekali," komentar Hayate. "Kau baru mendapat sepertiga dari pekerjaanku, Hayate. Aku frustasi sekarang," balas Hinagiku, dan dia langsung pergi ke tempat kerjanya, puncak menara jam Akademi Hakuo.

**-SKIP TIME-**

**Taman Akademi Hakuo, 13:02 p.m.**

"Huft... Aku lelah sekali," keluh Hayate sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan segar Taman Akademi Hakuo. "Sudah selesai, Hayate?" tanya sebuah suara manis di belakang Hayate. Hayate menoleh. "Oh, Hinagiku. Ya, semuanya selesai," katanya. "Baiklah, pekerjaanmu sempurna seperti biasa, Hayate. Bagus sekali. Mau teh?" tawar Hinagiku sambil meletakkan teko teh di rumput, dan dia duduk di samping Hayate. Hayate ikut duduk dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Selain suara angin berhembus lembut meniup kelelahan mereka, tidak ada suara lain. Helaian rambut pink Hinagiku beterbangan, menggelitik wajah Hayate. Harum shampo Hinagiku membelai atmosfer, menyesakkan nafas Hayate. Akhirnya Hayate memulai pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan desiran darahnya yang perlahan mengalir, merasuki pikirannya. "Hinagiku, teh ini enak sekali. Kau yang membuatnya?" tanyanya basa-basi. "Ya, ini resep yang kubuat sendiri. Apakah ini enak?" tanya Hinagiku dengan senyum merekah. "Ya..." balas Hayate.

Saat mereka tengah asyik berbincang, seorang gadis datang menghampiri mereka. Dia adalah sekretaris OSIS akademi Hakuo, Chiharu Harukaze. "Nona Hinagiku," panggilnya sambil sedikit terengah-engah. "Ah, Chiharu, ada apa?" tanya Hinagiku. "Saya mendapat pesan dari Kepala Sekolah. Katanya, Ketua OSIS akan menjadi sorotan utama dalam prom night. Ketua akan berdansa untuk membuka prom night, dengan pasangannya. Begitu pesannya, saya pergi dulu," kata Chiharu.

Setelah Chiharu pergi, Hinagiku mengeluh pelan. "Kepala Sekolah bagaimana, sih? Aku kan tidak bisa dansa..." keluhnya pelan. Lalu Hinagiku melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, rapat akan dimulai. Ayo Hayate," ajak Hinagiku. Tapi ternyata Hayate lebih cepat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinagiku berdiri. "Ayo Hinagiku," kata Hayate dengan senyumnya. Wajah Hinagiku merona merah, tapi dia menyambut uluran Hayate.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang rapat, keheningan sekali lagi melanda. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Sekarang Hinagiku yang membuka pembicaraan. "Hayate, kau... Sudah penya pasangan dansa?" tanya Hinagiku pelan. "Ah, tidak, aku belum," jawab Hayate. "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" sambung Hayate. "Yah, aku tidak tahu. Yang kudengar para panitia dan anggota OSIS sudah dapat pasangan semua," kata Hinagiku sambil menghela nafas lelah.

**Rapat OSIS, menara jam Akademi Hakuo lantai 1, 14:00 p.m.**

"Ketua, susunan acara sudah ditentukan. Anda akan memberikan sambutan sebagai salah satu perwakilan sekolah," kata salah satu anggota OSIS. "Baik, terima kasih," jawab Hinagiku. Hinagiku berdiri. "Semua tugas sudah selesai. Arigatou, minna..." kata Hinagiku sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Ketua juga sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik!" kata semua anggota OSIS dan para panitia dengan kompak. "Baiklah, semua yang harus dibahas sudah selesai semua. Jadi, rapat dibubarkan. Oh, dan jangan lupa, untuk prom night..." kata Hinagiku. "Ganbatte!" semua yang mengikuti rapat bersorak tanpa komando.

"Hah, hari yang melelahkan," keluh Hinagiku sambil berjalan pulang. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, bagaikan tak kuat menghadapi tugas lagi. Pelipisnya terus basah dengan bulih-bulih keringat yang tak mau berhenti turun. Apalagi sang matahari bersinar sangat terik, seakan ingin menyiksa tubuh rapuhnya. Dia baru pulang setelah dokumen-dokumen tambahan yang diberikan Kepala Sekolah ditandatangani. Dan dokumen-dokumen itu isinya berlembar-lembar. Kepalanya mulai pusing setelah cukup lama berjalan, cahanya mata _emerald_nya terasa kian meredup.

Saat Hinagiku hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, dia bersandar ke dinding di sampingnya. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan dia memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa, ketidakberdayaannya membuat dadanya menjadi sesak. Dirasakannya aliran hangat air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya. Hinagiku menangis, meresapi setiap lelahnya. Fisik, pikiran dan batinnya menolak menerima lebih banyak penderitaan lagi. Hinagiku merindukan sentuhan, sentuhan lembut seseorang, siapapun, yang sangat menyayanginya. Tangannya menggenggam erat ujung roknya, menahan setiap rasa sakit di hatinya yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Hinagiku?" suara itu mengagetkan Hinagiku. Perlahan Hinagiku membuka matanya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan, membuat sang _emerald _mengerjap menyesuaikan keadaan. "Hayate..." katanya lirih. Semua kelelahan itu telah menghisap semua energinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hayate yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Hinagiku memejamkan matanya, melawan rasa sakit yang menderanya dan mencoba berdiri, tapi dia kembali terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tentu saja Hayate semakin khawatir melihatnya. Hayate yang mendudukkan diri di depan Hinagiku, seakan ikut merasakan ketidakberdayaan.

Disentuhnya tangan halus Hinagiku. Hanya dingin yang dirasakan Hayate, dinginnya tangan Hinagiku. Genggamannya pada tangan Hinagiku mengerat, seakan ingin membagi kehangatan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Hinagiku, menghapus kristal bening yang turun dari mata _emerald_ Hinagiku. Hinagiku terkejut Hayate memperlakukannya begitu. Diangkatnya tangannya yang bergetar, dan digenggamnya tangan Hayate yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. Dihirupnya udara segar untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

"Hinagiku, kau sakit?" tanya Hayate dengan tatapan sendu. "Engh..." sekarang Hinagiku tak mampu lagi menggerakkan jarinya, atau bahkan bicara. Bibirnya menjadi pucat dan membiru. "Ayo Hinagiku, biar kurawat dirimu," kata Hayate sambil menggendong Hinagiku ala bridal style. Hinagiku dapat merasakan angin membelainya lembut saat Hayate membawanya melintasi kepadatan Tokyo.

"Sumimasen..." kata Hayate sambil masuk ke rumah Hinagiku yang kosong. Ibu Hinagiku sedang tidak ada. Dibaringkannya tubuh Hinagiku di kasur yang berada di kamar Hinagiku. Ini pertama kalinya Hayate memasuki kamar Hinagiku, dan nuansa kamar itu memberinya sebuah kedamaian. Setelah Hinagiku berbaring dengan nyaman, Hayate menutupi tubuh Hinagiku dengan selimut. Diambilnya kompres untuk mengompres kepala Hinagiku. Saat Hayate memperhatikan wajah Hinagiku, tampak uap mengepul setiap Hinagiku bernafas.

"Hinagiku, jangan memaksakan diri, ya..." kata Hayate lirih. Digenggamnya tangan Hinagiku dengan lembut. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik, disentuhkannya dengan jari-jemarinya. Jari mereka bertautan, saling bersilangan. Diusapnya keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Hinagiku. "Hinagiku, tanganmu dingin sekali. Semoga kehangatan tubuhku mampu menghangatkan dirimu," kata Hayate sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinagiku. _'Terima kasih ya, Hayate...'_ batin Hinagiku.

**Kediaman Katsura, 16:14 p.m.**

Hening, itulah yang menghiasi rumah itu. Hanya ada dua remaja di dalamnya. Ketenangan, itu yang dibutuhkan keduanya. Hinagiku yang terbaring sakit di ranjangnya membutuhkan ketenangan, untuk memulihkan fisiknya yang kelelahan. Sedangkan Hayate membutuhkan ketenangan, untuk memulihkan tenaganya yang sedikit terkuras untuk merawat Hinagiku. Keduanya tampak beristirahat dalam damai.

Saat Hayate menidurkan kepalanya di ranjang, dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Hinagiku, handphone miliknya berdering. _"Halo, Hayate?"_ kata suara di seberang. "Nona! Ada apa menelepon?" kata Hayate yang sedikit kaget nonanya, Nagi, meneleponnya. _"Kau ada di mana? Sedang apa? Sekolah kan sudah bubar, lama sekali pulangnya!"_ tanya Nagi bertubi-tubi. "Ah, iya, maaf. Sepertinya saya tidak bisa pulang untuk hari ini," jelas Hayate yang sedikit cemas memikirkan jawaban nonanya yang keras kepala itu.

"_APA? Kenapa?"_ tanya Nagi yang berteriak kesal di seberang. "M-ma-maaf, nona. Tapi nona Hinagiku sakit, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahnya, jadi saya harus merawatnya," kata Hayate sambil melirik khawatir ke arah Hinagiku, yang tampak kedinginan dengan uap mengepul dari setiap hembusan nafasnya. Hayate mengangkat selimut, menutupi tubuh rapuh Hinagiku sepenuhnya. Nagi yang mendengar nada bicara Hayate, cemburu karena dia menganggap Hayate perhatian pada Hinagiku, melebihi yang Hayate berikan padanya. Sayangnya, itu memang benar.

"_HAYATE, BAKA! Tidak usah pulang saja sekalian!"_ teriak Nagi yang langsung memutus sambungan. "Eh? Nona?" Hayate yang keheranan, langsung lesu karena nonanya marah lagi padanya. "Engh..." erangan kecil Hinagiku membuyarkan lamunannya. "Hinagiku?" tanya Hayate sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hinagiku. "Ha-hayate..." lirih Hinagiku. "Iya, ini aku, Hinagiku. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hayate dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Permasalahannya dengan Nagi seakan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Ah, suhu tubuhmu mulai mendekati normal, istirahat dulu ya, biar kuambilkan obat," kata Hayate sambil pergi. Saat Hayate kembali, Hinagiku tampak sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas di tasnya. "Hinagiku!" Hayate berseru panik melihat Hinagiku. "Kau jangan bergerak dulu," kata Hayate lembut sambil memakaikan Hinagiku sweater yang diambilnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hayate," kata Hinagiku. "Tapi..." perkataan Hayate terputus, karena Hinagiku tiba-tiba berbalik dan menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Hayate. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa, Hayate," kata Hinagiku dengan senyum manisnya, dan dia berputar, kembali menghadap tasnya.

Tangan Hayate yang masih memegang bahu Hinagiku, perlahan turun ke pinggang Hinagiku. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya ke pinggang Hinagiku, dan mengeratkannya dengan perlahan. Hinagiku terkejut karena Hayate memeluknya, tapi perlahan disentuhnya tangan Hayate yang tengah memeluknya. Tampaknya cinta telah menginfeksi atmosfer ruangan itu. "Hinagiku, kau tidak punya pasangan kan, untuk prom night?" bisik Hayate. "Ya," desah Hinagiku pelan. Lalu dia berbalik ke samping, menghadap wajah Hayate. Wajah Hinagiku menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku untuk prom night?" tanya Hayate. "Ya, tentu saja," kata Hinagiku, tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang manis. Perlahan, Hayate memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinagiku. Hinagiku yang mengerti maksud Hayate, sedikit terkejut, tetapi dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, menyembunyikan _emerald_nya. Akhirnya, bibir mereka beradu. Basah dan manis, yang dirasakan keduanya. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran mereka, karena mereka bukanlah kekasih, sama sekali bukan. Tetapi cinta menguasai segalanya. Kenikmatan yang dirasakan membuat keduanya tak dapat berhenti.

Takdir memang tak dapat ditebak, seperti takdir Hayate Ayasaki dan Hinagiku Katsura. Pertemuan pertama mereka, kedekatan mereka, saat-saat romantis Hayate menginap di rumah Hinagiku, dan berbagai kenangan antara mereka berdua yang dirajut oleh benang takdir, merupakan awal dari cinta yang tumbuh, dan sekarang bersemi di antara keduanya. Hingga sekarang, keduanya saling berbagi cinta dalam sebuah simbol. Simbol sepasang kekasih, yaitu sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman yang meminta lebih. Juga bukan ciuman nafsu antara sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. Ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah tanda kasih antara mereka berdua. Walaupun begitu, itu sudah cukup untuk mewakilkan besarnya perasaan cinta di antara keduanya. Selama ini, cinta terlarang yang tumbuh di antara keduanya merekah, merasuki pikiran dan perasaan mereka. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari hubungan kekal mereka berdua.

Perlahan, mereka melepas ciuman mereka berdua. Mata keduanya beradu, _emerald_ bertemu dengan _shappire_. Keheningan melanda untuk sesaat. Takkan ada yang menyangka, bahwa di balik ketegasan dan kekuatan seorang Hinagiku Katsura, gadis cantik ini memiliki sisi rapuh dalam dirinya, yang menginginkan cinta selayaknya gadis lainnya. Dan yang mendapat kehormatan menutup lubang hatinya adalah Hayate Ayasaki, seorang butler dari nona pewaris keluarga milyuner yang merupakan pemuda biasa yang miskin. Sedangkan Hayate Ayasaki, butler miskin yang memiliki wajah manis, yang entah kenapa disukai banyak wanita, bahkan pria! Tetapi hanya satu gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia adalah Hinagiku Katsura, Ketua OSIS Akademi Hakuo yang cantik dan diidamkan banyak pria.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau _my hime_ berdandan untuk prom night, ehm... _Kita_?" kata Hayate dengan senyumnya, memberi penekanan pada kata "kita". "Baiklah, pangeran, tapi kamunya pergi dong. Jangan lupa, kamun juga pakai jas! Pakai saja punya tou-san, ada di kamarnya," kata Hinagiku sambil tertawa kecil dan mendorong Hayate pelan, keluar dari kamarnya. Sekarang keduanya bersiap-siap untuk saat terpenting dalam awal hubungan mereka, bersiap merajut kenangan dari setiap detik yang mereka lalui bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Gaun apa yang harus kupakai, ya?" kata Hinagiku pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Saat itu, dia melihat sebuah kotak cantik yang dihiasi pita, bertuliskan : _'Hinagiku, gaun ini hadiah dari kaa-san, tou-san, dan nee-chan untuk prom night. Pakai ya, kamu pasti makin cantik saat memakainya. Selamat berpesta!'_. Hinagiku tersenyum membaca pesannya, dan dia membuka kotak itu. Matanya melebar terkejut melihat gaun cantik di hadapannya. Gaun yang selalu diinginkannya dari dulu, yang tidak bisa dipakainya karena dia masih terlalu kecil. Tapi sekarang, dia adalah gadis 16 tahun. Waktu memang cepat berlalu.

Gaun itu berwarna putih bersih, seputih hati Hinagiku. Di bagian pinggangnya, terdapat pita yang dijahit dengan benang emas dan perak berselang-seling. Gaun tidak berlengan itu memiliki sedikit aksen renda di bagian atasnya, dan dengan tambahan kelopak sakura yang dirajut di bagian pitanya dan bagian atas gaunnya. Bagian bawahnya lebar dan juga beraksen renda, yang diberi taburan glitter manis untuk membuatnya berkelap-kelip. Tak lupa, sarung tangan putih sesiku yang berbentuk jaring dengan taburan glitter juga. Lalu hiasan tiara dari berlian asli yang merupakan warisan keluarga Katsura yang disandingkan dengan rambut pink Hinagiku. Aksesorisnya, Hinagiku mengenakan kalung berliontin hati kecil, dan sepatu bening yang terbuat dari akrilik yang menyerupai sepatu kaca. Sekarang, Hinagiku tampak seperti putri.

Hayate memakai jas yang berwarna hitam dengan bagian dalam kemeja putih. Dasi berwarna kristal _shappire_ biru yang dikenakannya menambah kesan dewasa dalam penampilannya. Sebuah mawar merah terselip di bagian kantung atas jasnya, menambah warna. Pinggiran kerahnya dirajut dengan benang emas, begitu juga warna kancing jasnya. Celana panjangnya berwarna hitam, senada dengan jasnya. Ujung jasnya menutupi bagian atas celananya. Sepatunya berwarna hitam juga, tetapi sedikit tertutup oleh celananya. Hayate bagai berubah menjadi pangeran.

Hayate yang selesai berganti baju, menunggu sambik duduk di sofa. Saat didengarnya suara pintu dibuka, dia langsung menoleh. Matanya melebar melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Hinagiku, dengan gaun cantik yang dipakainya, dan rambutnya disanggul dengan membiarkan sedikit rambutnya digerai di bahunya. Pita emas dan perak yang ditaburi glitter digunakannya untuk menyanggul dan menahan rambut indahnya. Wajah Hinagiku menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah malu yang perlahan menjalari wajah manisnya.

Hayate melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinagiku bagaikan terhipnotis oleh bidadari cantik yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, menantinya. "Kenapa malu, _hime_? Perlihatkan wajah cantikmu padaku," pinta Hayate. Disentuhnya dagu Hinagiku, memaksa gadis itu menatap wajah Hayate. Rona merah gadis itu semakin menggoda Hayate. Didorong oleh hasratnya, Hayate mengatakan, "Hinagiku, a-aku men...", tetapi perkataannya terputus oleh handphone miliknya yang berdering.

"_Hayate?"_ tanya suara di seberang, yaitu suara Nagi. "Nona? Ada apa menelepon?" tanya Hayate yang sedikit kaget nonanya meneleponnya, padahal tadi Nagi marah padanya. _"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa... Apa kau sudah memiliki pasangan untuk prom night?"_ tanya Nagi dengan muka memerah malu. "Memangnya kenapa, nona?" tanya Hayate yang tidak mengerti arti pertanyaan Nagi. _"Yah, aku... Aku mau kau menjadi pasanganku untuk prom night!"_ kata Nagi keras dengan muka semerah tomat sekarang.

Hayate tertegun mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka Nagi akan mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi, dia sudah memiliki Hinagiku, dan dia adalah pengecut jika meninggalkan Hinagiku sekarang. Jadi, Hayate memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan sulit nonanya. "M-maaf, nona, tapi... Saya tidak bisa berpasangan dengan nona," kata Hayate pelan. _"K-kenapa?"_ tanya Nagi dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca kecewa. Hayate bimbang sejenak, tapi melihat wajah Hinagiku menenangkan jiwanya. "Karena saya sudah berpasangan dengan Hinagiku!" kata Hayate dengan penuh keyakinan.

Nagi meneteskan air mata di seberang. Sekarang Nagi tersadar, karena nada bicara Hayate memberitahunya, bahwa Hayate tidak mencintai Nagi. Hayate hanya mencintai Hinagiku. _"HAYATE BAKA!"_ teriak Nagi sambil membanting handphone miliknya sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Hayate hanya dapat menutup teleponnya dengan lesu. Hinagiku menyadari bahwa Hayate habis bertengkar dengan Nagi. Dihiburnya Hayate dengan penuh kasih.

"Hayate, tadi Nagi ya?" tanya Hinagiku pelan. Hayate hanya mengangguk kecil. "Jangan sedih, ya. Bagi semua kesedihanmu padaku, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu jika kau membutuhkanku," kata Hinagiku dengan senyum, dan dia langsung memeluk Hayate. Hayate menyadari, bahwa sekarang dia tidak sendiri. Hinagiku mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Hinagiku, dan dibalasnya pelukan Hinagiku dengan lembut. Hinagiku berhasil membuat kegelisahannya hilang bagai ditiup angin. Hayate makin menyadari, bahwa Hinagikulah cinta sejatinya.

'_Arigatou, Hinagiku',_ batin Hayate sambil tersenyum. "Nah, sudah tidak sedih, kan? Kita berangkat, yuk," ajak Hinagiku sambil melihat jam. "Baiklah, _hime-chan_, ayo pergi!" kata Hayate. "Eh, kita pergi naik apa?" tanya Hinagiku. Hayate tersenyum, dan dia langsung mengangkat Hinagiku dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kyaa, Hayate, apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Hinagiku saat Hayate mulai membawanya terbang melintasi gedung-gedung. Hinagiku memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Kalian tahu kan, Hinagiku takut pada ketinggian. Tapi Hayate menggenggam tangan Hinagiku erat dan menenangkannya. "Jangan takut, Hinagiku. Aku janji, aku pasti akan melindungimu," kata Hayate sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Hinagiku perlahan tenang dan membiarkan sang _emerald_ memancarkan cahayanya.

Pemandangan yang dilihat Hinagiku sungguh membuatnya terkesima. Ribuan lampu yang bersinar di kegelapan malam kota Tokyo bagaikan mendampingi sinar sang rembulan dan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi angkasa. "Indahnya," gumam Hinagiku pelan. Hatinya menjadi damai saat melihat permandangan itu. "Ya, memang. Ini kan pemandangan yang kau tunjukkan padaku saat kita pertama bertemu," kata Hayate sambil tersenyum, ikut memandangi gemerlap lampu Tokyo.

"Kau tahu, Hayate, aku merasa _deja vu_ sekarang," kata Hinagiku sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau benar," kata Hayate. Keheningan meliputi mereka lagi. Keduanya tampak terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Akhirnya gedung Hakuo mulai terlihat. Hayate mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Sekarang Hinagiku tidak khawatir lagi, karena gadis itu yakin bahwa Hayate akan melindunginya.

Dan seperti dugaan Hinagiku, Hayate mendarat dengan sempurna, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Genggaman erat Hinagiku pada jas Hayate mengendur, dan Hayate menurunkan Hinagiku perlahan. "Arigatou, Hayate," kata Hinagiku sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah lagi. "Douita, _hime-chan_," kata Hayate sambil meraih tangan Hinagiku dan menggenggamnya erat. Hinagiku tersipu tapi membalas genggaman Hayate. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju backstage panggung untuk membahas susunan acara.

**Backstage panggung prom night Akademi Hakuo, 19:12 p.m.**

"Ah, Hina Hina kita sudah datang," kata Trio Anggota OSIS berbarengan, dan semuanya menoleh ke arah Hinagiku. "Konbanwa, minna. Apa semua persiapan sudah beres?" tanya Hinagiku dengan senyuman manisnya. "Waah, Ketua cantik sekali!" komentar para anggota OSIS, panitia dan semua yang ada di sana. Hinagiku bersemu merah lagi menerima pujian itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"I-iie. Biasa saja, kok. Tapi... Arigatou," kata Hinagiku, dan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, manis sekali. Semua yang melihatnya, terutama laki-laki, langsung blushing berat. Perempuan yang melihatnya makin terkagum-kagum dengan sang Ketua OSIS yang sekarang menjelma menjadi secantik putri legenda Jepang, Kaguya Hime. Bahkan, lebih cantik lagi. Hinagiku bagaikan perempuan tercantik di seluruh dunia, mengalahkan perempuan lainnya.

"Siapa pasanganmu, Ketua?" tanya semuanya. "Dia..." perkataan Hayate terpotong oleh sentuhan lembut di tangannya. Ternyata itu Hayate. "Itu aku," kata Hayate sambil tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan semuanya. "Wah, kau beruntung Hayate, bisa menjadi pasangan gadis tercantik sepanjang sejarah sekolah ini," puji para perempuan, dan yang laki-laki bersuit-suit melihat kemesraan HayaHina itu. Sedangkan yang disuiti hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sebagai respon.

"Nona Hinagiku, sepertinya sudah waktunya bagi anda untuk menyampaikan pembukaan," kata seorang panitia. "Oh, ha'i. Aku akan ke sana," kata Hinagiku sambil berjalan menuju panggung. Dia belum membuat pidato pembukaannya, tapi sekarang dia tahu bahwa dia tidak butuh pidato. Segala pikirannya bagai terbuka lebar, membiarkan pikirannya terbuka untuk berbagai ide dan kemungkinan.

Hinagiku memulai kata-kata pembukanya. "Konbanwa, senpai-tachi. Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hinagiku Katsura desu. Saya Ketua OSIS di Akademi Hakuo kita tersayang, dan saya tidak mau banyak berbasa-basi, karena saya tahu senpai sudah tidak sabar untuk berdansa, ya kan?" perkataan Hinagiku tadi direspons dengan senyuman, tawa kecil, juga sorakan dan suitan. "Yosh, jadi, saya cuma mau menyampaikan... Happy Party!" kata Hinagiku bersemangat sengan senyum manisnya, dan disambut dengan sorakan keras dari semua orang.

"Acara prom night akan dibuka oleh dansa Ketua OSIS dan pasangannya. Silakan Nona Hinagiku Katsura dan pasangannya, Hayate Ayasaki turun ke lantai dansa," kata pembawa acaranya. Semua orang menyingkir dari jalan Hayate dan Hinagiku menuju pusat lantai dansa. Di atas tangga, Hayate dan Hinagiku turun dengan bergandengan tangan. Hayate mengangkat tangannya, yang disambut oleh sentuhan lembut tangan Hinagiku. Langkah mereka beriringan menyusuri anak tangga itu.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di pusat lantai dansa, dengan dikelilingi senpai mereka yang menanti sebuah momen berharga yang akan terjadi. Hayate dan Hinagiku bertatapan mata sejenak. Cahaya dari bola mata mereka bersinar, menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Semua yang memerhatikan pasti mengerti, bagaimana besarnya perasaan yang membuncah di antara keduanya. Tetapi, ada satu orang yang melihat mereka berdua dengan mata yang perlahan memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Dia Nagi! Nagi kabur dari rumah dan menyelinap ke Hakuo untuk melihat Hayate, dan sekarang, hanya sakit hati yang dirasakannya.

Hayate membungkukkan badannya, berlutut di hadapan Hinagiku. Ratusan pasang mata, terutama Hinagiku, melebar terkejut saat melihat Hayate mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Dibukanya dan terlihat, sebuah cincin berlian putih cantik yaang bersinar. Itu adalah cincin yang dibeli Hayate dengan susah payah untuk orang yang menjadi kekasihnya nanti. "Hayate, kau..." Hinagiku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Hinagiku, aku mencintaimu, dengan segenap hatiku. Maukah kau... Menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Hayate dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan Hinagiku yang terulur itu disentuh Hayate, dan digenggamnya erat. Perlahan, _emerald_ Hinagiku menutup. Dihelanya nafas pelan kehidupan, yang sekarang terasa menyegarkan. Dibukanya lagi matanya, dan dengan senyuman manisnya Hinagiku berkata, "Aku mau, Hayate."

Hayate memasangkan cincin itu ke jari lentik Hinagiku, dan Hinagiku memasangkan cincin pasangannya ke jari Hayate. Hayate bangkit, dan mereka saling bertatapan lagi. Bersamaan, mereka berkata satu kata indah, yang mewakili perasaan mereka. "Aishiteru," itu yang mereka ucapkan. Lalu, wajah keduanya mendekat, memejamkan kedua mata indah mereka, menutup cahaya gemerlapnya sejenak dari keburukan dunia.

Dan sekali lagi, bibir mereka beradu. Kehangatan mengaliri keduanya, membagi seluruh manis-pahit dan suka-duka yang mereka lalui dalam kehidupan yang fana ini. _'Manis, seperti biasa,'_ batin Hayate. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, membuat yang hadir dan menyaksikannya merasakan bebagai macam gejolak perasaan. Senang, malu, geli dan terharu dirasakan. Pasangan unik HayaHina ini yang membagi perasaan-perasaan itu pada mereka.

Tetapi, gadis itu menangis. Nagi menangis melihat ciuman Hayate dan Hinagiku. Air mata telah tumpah tak terelakkan lagi dari kedua bola matanya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, berharap angin malam yang berhembus mampu meniup segala kesedihannya. Tidak, dia sudah tidak kuat. Dia sudah tidak kuat menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Nagi berlari, menembus halaman Akademi Hakuo dan terus berlari, menyongsong kegelapan malam, sampai akhirnya dia sampai ke mansionnya lagi. Direbahkannya tubuhnya, menangis sepanjang malam. Kini, Hayate bukan miliknya. Nagi harus merelakannya.

Hayate melepas ciumannya dengan Hinagiku. Keduanya berpandangan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya sorak sorai menghujani mereka. Keromantisan mereka berdua benar-benar menusuk relung hati mereka. Mereka bagaikan ikut merasakan perjuangan Hayate dan Hinagiku untuk bisa bersama. Keduanya tersenyum. Semuanya merestui hubungan mereka. Dan teringat kewajiban, Hinagiku menyentuh pelan bahu Hayate dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. Hayate mengerti, dan dengan senyuman, mereka melanjutkan.

Hayate menyentuh tangan mungil Hinagiku, dan dengan lembut, keduanya mulai bergerak pelan menyusuri lantai dansa. Gerakan demi gerakan halus mereka lakukan, meliuk indah di hadapan hadirin yang terpana. Hinagiku berputar, dengan tangan yang masih enggan melepas genggamannya pada Hayate. Bagian klimaksnya, Hayate memegang pinggang Hinagiku dan mengangkat tubuh Hinagiku. Bagi Hayate, tubuh kekasihnya itu bagai seringan bulu, dan dia merasa tidak keberatan mengangkatnya. Langkah kaki yang meliuk di lantai dansa terlihat makin menggoda. Dan untuk bagian closing, Hayate menarik tangan Hinagiku dan Hinagiku terjatuh lembut ke pelukan Hayate.

Semua yang menonton tampak terpesona, dan akhirnya ikut turun ke lantai dansa. Anggota OSIS dan panitia prom night pun mulai berdansa bersama pasangannya. Malam romantis ini dimanfaatkan para remaja untuk menemukan cinta, selayaknya Hayate dan Hinagiku, yang kini terikat oleh hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**Aula Akademi Hakuo, prom night, 20:53 p.m.**

Keramaian prom night telah mencapai klimaksnya, dan semua orang tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Sedangkan kedua kekasih itu memilih untuk menjauh dari keramaian suasana pesta. Hayate dan Hinagiku tengah bercengkerama mesra di taman Akademi Hakuo. "Hinagiku, kau menikmati malam ini, kan?" tanya Hayate. "Tentu saja. Kalau kau sendiri, Hayate?" Hinagiku balik bertanya. "Aku tidak bisa berharap lebih dari ini, terutama denganmu di sampingku," rayu Hayate dengan senyuman yang tak dapat hilang dari wajahnya.

Sedangkan Hinagiku hanya dapat merona merah menerima pujian dari Hayate. Hayate jadi tergoda karenanya. "Gombal," kata Hinagiku pelan. Hayate makin tergoda melihat wajah Hinagiku yang tersembunyi di balik rambut pinknya, tetapi masih terlihat rona merahnya yang manis. Tangan Hayate terulur, menyentuh helaian rambut halus Hinagiku. Disampirkannya rambut kekasihnya itu di bahu Hinagiku. Hinagiku refleks menengadahkan wajah manisnya. Hayate menurunkan tangannya hingga sekarang menyentuh pipi halus Hinagiku, dan diusapnya perlahan.

Hayate menatap lembut Hinagiku, dan dilepaskannya sebuah senyuman. Hinagiku balas menyentuh tangan Hayate, dan digenggamnya dengan erat. Hinagiku membalas senyuman Hayate dengan senyumannya yang, seperti biasa, menenangkan jiwa. Jantung keduanya berdebar keras. Keheningan melanda suasana malam itu. Akhirnya, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan kembali, dengan menggenggam tangan pasangannya. Saat mata mereka memperhatikan angkasa malam yang gelap, tiba-tiba...

"Waah, sugoi ne~" kata Hinagiku yang terkagum-kagum sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebuah bintang jatuh melintas melewati kegelapan langit malam. Langit yang berhiaskan bulan dan bertaburan bintang itu makin bersinar karena bintang jatuh itu, walaupun hanya sementara. "Hai, kawai ne, Hinagiku-chan," kata Hayate, menyetujui ucapan Hinagiku sambil tersenyum kagum juga. Hinagiku tersipu karena ini pertama kalinya Hayate menyebut Hinagiku "Hinagiku-chan".

"Saatnya membuat permohonan, Hinagiku," bisik Hayate. Hinagiku memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua tangannya mengatup, dan mulutnya berkata sangat lirih mengucapkan permohonannya. Hayate yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinagiku, mengikutinya. Setelah keduanya membuka matanya, Hayate bertanya pada Hinagiku. "Apa yang kau harapkan, Hinagiku?" tanyanya. Hinagiku tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Rahasia," dengan kedipan nakal Hinagiku, Hayate dibuat makin penasaran.

"Ayolah, _hime-chan_~" pinta Hayate manja dengan puppy eyes miliknya. "Iya, iya, Hayate. Kau mau tahu?" kata Hinagiku, tersenyum. "Iya, Hinagiku-chan," kata Hayate dengan rayuan mautnya. Hinagiku tersipu lagi, dan dia luluh. "Baiklah. Permohonanku adalah..." Hinagiku menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "...Aku, ingin... Agar kita bisa selalu bersama, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Hayate..." lirih Hinagiku. Hayate tertegun sejenak, dan ikut berkata lirih. "Kau tahu, Hinagiku? Permohonanku pun... Sama sepertimu," lirih Hayate, dan dia tersenyum.

"Aishiteru, Hinagiku," bisik Hayate pelan di telinga Hinagiku. Kedua _emerald_ Hinagiku melebar terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ekspresinya melembut dan dia membalas. "Aishiteru yo, Hayate," Hinagiku balas berbisik. Keduanya bertatapan lagi. Dan sekali lagi, bibir Hayate menangkap bibir Hinagiku. Tangan mungil Hinagiku mengepal di dada Hayate, sedangkan tubuhnya dia sandarkan di tubuh Hayate. Tangan Hayate bermain dengan pinggang Hinagiku.

Tangan Hinagiku menggenggam erat jas Hayate. Hayate menyentuh pelan tangan Hinagiku, dan memindahkannya ke lehernya. Sekarang, posisi Hayate dan Hinagiku seperti berpelukan, tetapi keduanya masih terduduk di rerumputan segar. Keindahan malam yang gemerlap itu bagaikan menjadi saksi bisu dari indahnya cinta yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Keduanya terus berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya, keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka karena membutuhkan oksigen. Setelah menghirup kesegaran udara, keduanya berpandangan dan tersenyum lagi.

"Arigatou, Hayate," kata Hinagiku. "Hm? Kenapa kamu berterima kasih?" tanya Hayate keheranan. "Karena kau mau menjadi pasanganku untuk prom night. Arigatou," jelas Hinagiku dengan mata bercahaya. Ekspresi Hayate melembut, dan diusapnya pipi Hinagiku lembut. "Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih, Hina-chan. Kau adalah cinta sejatiku, terima kasih sudah menerimaku," kata Hayate. Hinagiku sangat bahagia karena Hayate menganggapnya cinta sejatinya, seperti Hinagiku menganggap Hayate cinta sejatinya.

"Baiklah, untuk menandai hari peringatan kita, bagaimana kalau kita berjanji?" tawar Hayate. "Janji?" kini Hinagiku yang merasa heran. "Ya, janji. Kita berjanji tentang hubungan ini," jelas Hayate. Hinagiku mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum mengiyakan. Hayate menarik nafas, dan memulai janjinya. "Aku, Hayate Ayasaki, berjanji akan mencintai dan melindungi kekasihku, cinta sejatiku, Hinagiku Katsura, untuk selama-lamanya," kata Hayate. "Dan aku, Hinagiku Katsura, berjanji akan mencintai dan melindungi kekasihku, cinta sejatiku, Hayate Ayasaki, untuk selama-lamanya," kata Hinagiku mengikuti Hayate.

Hayate lalu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, dan Hinagiku menautkan jari kelingking Hayate dengan jari kelingkingnya. Keduanya tersenyum manis, malambangkan seberapa bahagianya mereka malam itu. Kini, mereka sudah terikat dengan sebuah janji suci, awal dari hubungan abadi mereka nanti di masa depan. Keduanya menatap angkasa malam yang luas, yang tidak terasa gelap lagi. Bukan hanya karena sang rembulan, atau ribuan bintang-bintang, atau bintang jatuh yang melintas sementara di langit. Tetapi juga karena cinta mereka yang bersinar terang, menyinari seluruh dunia dengan cahaya dan kehangatannya. Dengan bergandeng tangan, keduanya menatap masa depan cerah yang menanti mereka, bersama selamanya...

**~OWARI~**

**Ne~ Gimana fic saya, minna? Apakah bagus atau ancur? Pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan arigatou untuk semuanya, karena semuanya terutama senpai-senpai yang sudah profesional mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya yang sangat-sangat kurang.**

**Dan kedua, hontouni gomen nasai, karena fic saya ini sangaaaaaaaaat panjang, mungkin membosankan bagi semuanya. Sebenernya niatan awalnya sih ga sepanjang ini, tapi saya keasikan bikinnya, jadi ya sepanjang ini. Maaf banget ya... DX**

**Emm, saya ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, tapi untuk memperbaiki diri, saya mohon kesediaan semuanya untuk mereview. Saya menerima semua jenis review, termasuk flame juga. Tapi mohon memberi flame yang membangun, jangan hanya flame yang mengejek saja. Jika semuanya berpikir fic ini jelek, akan saya edit (kalo udah tau caranya). Yah, **_**last but not least...**_

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
